Breaking and Entering
by AssassinsCreedFAN
Summary: Athena is home alone while her friend is out with her newest beau, expecting a quiet night she makes tea and listens to music; only to be joined by Edward Nigma. (Hints of romance)


Hello again, this is my new one-shot :) With more Athena, my OC :P

This is the sequel to 'A strange meeting of sorts'

I won't give away whats going to happen so I'll simply say this... Enjoy and please review! :-) Oh and thank you for those who have reviewed my other stories, I'm grateful and once my internet/wifi is working I'll reply if I can. (or mention you at the beginning of the next fan fic)

I'll be writing other fan fics based on different subjects other then batman; like Rayman 3, Animal Crossing-Wild World, and maybe Assassins Creed if I can perfect my understanding of the plot as well as keeping the characters.. well in character. Mainly one-shots of those. But for now, there won't be many updates since my brain is overloading :3

I need a break for ideas, and plus I need to revise for a maths test... :l *crosses arms angrily*

Btw- If there r underlined words, I apologise. It's hard to type up fan fics in notes of my IPhone, without it thinking it's a date or a time or whatever... *pouts like a sulking child, arms still crossed*

So...

Athena is starting to warm up to

Ed... *face brightens :) *

Athena 3rd Person

"Talk about rough day..." Athena muttered coldly as she strode in through her door, dropping her shoulder bag next to the sofa. Huffing to herself, she took off her grey jacket and shuffled into her room to retrieve her IPhone on the bedside table. Then moved into the bathroom. Delilah had supposedly gone out with her new boyfriend, Alex. Probably to a cafe, or the cinema; Athena never heard much about Delilah's dates till she spilt them in her own time. (Often out of the blue :l) This was starting to eat at her, one minute D was completely oblivious to Athena the next she was texting and ringing, and texting again; expecting her to be there even with her lack of attention Athena's way.

But now... things were different. Athena had a job, a wage, and an unwanted stalker; and yes... You heard right. A super villain knew of her, he continued to tease and torment her. Often daily. Edward Nigma... it had been over a month since she'd seen him face to face, although she had gotten two hand written riddles; she had an answer for both. 'Fire and Coal.' They weren't too difficult, more of a way to pass her time. Athena looked into the mirror in the flat's minuscule bathroom. Her straight hazel brown hair was untidy, the pig tail in need of re-doing. Yanking out the hair band, she was about to tie her back again when she realised she preferred it down; it's long length. Sauntering back into the living area, she plugged her earphones in, playing 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift. At first Athena hummed it's tune, taking in the sweet melody, the beat and the meaningful lyrics. But eventually she started to coo it softly, the corners of her lips curving upwards slightly.

"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in,

So shame on me now.

Flew me to places I'd never been...

Till you put me down, oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in,

So shame on me now,

Flew me to places I'd never been.

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble.

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble.

No apologies,

He'll never see you cry,

Pretend he doesn't know,

That he's the reason why.

You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning..." She sighed, changing the song.

"Something more cheerful, maybe I'll make some tea..." Athena murmured. A chill suddenly came into the room, sending goosebumps onto her skin. That night flashed before her eyes, she remembered it vividly; the first riddle, the first confrontation.. it all.

"M-must be... my imagination.."

She blasted 'Smile' by Avril Lavigne through her ears, hoping this would uplift the current atmosphere.

She began to sing, her voice slightly wavering in anxiety, while strolling into her kitchen.

"You said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look,

And now we're not the same.

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day,

You stole my heart,

And you're the one to blame."

Beginning to feel more relaxed, and surprisingly gleeful, she sang louder, but not noisily enough to wake early sleepers next door.

"And that's why, I smile..

It's been a while,

Since every day and everything has

felt this right.

And now, you turn it all around,

And suddenly you're all I need.

The reason why I-I-I,

I smi-i-ile.

Last night I blacked out I think...

What did you, what did you, put in my drink?

I remember making out and then, oh, oh.

I woke up with a new tattoo,

Your name was on me, and my name was on you.

I would do it all over again..."

She set the kettle boiling, adding a teabag and 2 tea spoons of sugar to a cup.

"You said "Hey,

What's your name?"

It took one look,

And now we're not the same.

Yeah you said "Hey."

And since that day,

You stole my heart,

And you're the one to blame.

And that's why I smile,

It's been a while,

Since every day and everything has

felt this right.

And now you turn it all around..

And suddenly you're all I need,

The reason why I-I-I,

I smi-i-ile.

The reason why I-I-I,

I smi-i-ile..." She felt a hand on a shoulder, but before she could let out a scream; a gloved hand clamped on her mouth. She recognised the glove.. Edward..

He pulled the earphones out of her ears and left them loose at her sides.

"What an... angelic voice.." Edward purred, Athena felt a slight blush on her cheeks. So tried to make use Ed's hand to hide more of her features, unfortunately The Riddler noted this and eventually her flushed cheeks caught his eye. He removed his hand from her mouth, a ghost of a grin apparent on his smug face.

"Here's my most recent riddle again, do you have it's answer?" He coughed, announcing as well as clearing his throat.

"Riddle me this..

Black we are and much admired,

men seek us if they are tired.

We tire the horse, comfort man,

guess this riddle if you can..."

"Coal," Athena answered firmly, well as firmly as she could manage.

"Good." Edward scowled, "No doubt you have the other answer..-"

"Fire, Edward." Athena said, almost smirking.

"You think you're so intelligent don't you?"

"I can say the same for you.."

"True.. although, I have reason to." Edward huffed.

She moved to turn the lights on, but a hushed whisper caused her to flinch, as well as stopping her still.

"Leave it off!" His voice repeated.

She was never one to be easily scared, but obviously... this man could easily turn the tables on her. After research, she found herself amazed at his past crimes, yes they were morally wrong but, she couldn't help but almost be... impressed by them. Yes. Impressed.

"Fine..." she muttered.

Edward settled onto her sofa, almost as if this was his own home. She put the earphones back in her ears but didn't dare to sing; there was enough tension in the room already. An idea suddenly came to mind, she yanked out her right earphone to hear his reply.

"What starts with 'T', ends with 'T' and is filled with 'T'?"

He barely had to think for this..as soon he had an answer.

"A teapot, and yes... I'd love some tea."

She merely smiled, before gathering the extra teabag, sugar and cup before adding the now boiled water; stirring the tea bag. After she left it to brew, she added milk to both and ambled across the room, placing the cups on the coffee table.

"Thank you.." Edward said simply.

Wringing her hands, she reached for her cup, gripping the handle as if it was a lifeline. Athena could pretty much feel his sharp gaze on her, watching her with either curiousity or just generally trying to make her feel discomfort; if the latter then it's certainly working.

'What to do.." She thought, anything to pass the time. Suddenly her phone vibrated, alerting both of them. She managed to mumble a 'sorry' before getting it out to check the text.

It's Delilah.. *sighs*

It read, "Heya, A! Gunnaaa be lateee, Alex let us stop at the bar after the film, soooo yeah... c u soon babes! Missing ya!"

Athena grumbled, replying simply with 'k' and taking a huge gulp of her tea.

"Who was that?" Ed said out of nowhere.

"Erm.. just a friend... she said..- Wait! Why am I telling you?" Athena exclaimed.

"Don't ask me, dear. Your supposed to be in control of yourself."

"Don't talk to me about self control, says the guy who cannot finish a crime without leaving a riddle in his wake."

"I wouldn't be the Riddler if I didn't leave riddles, right?" Edward sneered, sipping from his cup, it hid his 'I'm-right-you're-wrong' grin.

"If you're so good at what you do.. how come Batman keeps defeating you and dragging you, normally unconscious, back into the asylum?" She countered, with a mocking grin of her own. To this, Edward's features froze, he placed his cup on the table; with more force then necessary...and just glared.

" . . ."

He returned to sipping his tea, acting as the event had never occurred, well except his eye twitched briefly. Athena found herself feeling sympathy for this man, a rough edged childhood, with no real role model in life. Yes.. he was a pain in the backside. Yes.. he was self absorbed, vain and arrogant; but nonetheless he was still human. Edward had to have some goodness in him, he couldn't be all vain; but in a weird way... she liked the arrogance. It perplexed her to no end how on earth he developed such an arrogant personality, with his rough childhood treatment. In that position Athena would be the complete polar opposite, no self esteem what so ever. Unless it covered up inner insecurity...

She mentally shook herself, 'Stop thinking, do something constructive.' She noticed some dishes, cups, plates on the side of the sink; so engrossed herself in the chore.

"You here for any particular reason?" She tried, attempting to break the silence.

"..." No reply.

"Never mind, Eddie."

She gasped, automatically covering her careless mouth with her hand.

"I swear you just called me Eddie.." He grinned slyly, his eyes sparking with mischief.

No way she could back out, so she briefly owned up, her cheeks tinted a cherry red. "Why must he flirt all the time?" She thought crossly, the urge to argue becoming ever more controlling of her behaviour.

"I did... and so WHAT?! Nicknames are.. normal."

"Not in this case, not many refer to me as that. Just some of the more... flirtatious women.. Selina for example..-"

"Just drop it! A minor mistake on my part..." Athena hissed, trailing off in thought perhaps...

Edward fell silent, but it was inevitable he would bring the subject up at a later date; to tease her.

"So my dear... how are you?"

She pulled a confused look, tilting her head to the side. Reaching for the kitchen towel, she started on drying the inside of some mugs; previously coffee stained.

He tapped his fingers idly against the coffee table, before finally speaking again; putting his fingers up in a steeple while resting his hands on his knee.

"Questions don't kill, you know at least that..correct?"

"I know just.. can't imagine you asking me of my own well being: the narcissism, being an mentally ill criminal mastermind and etc." She sighed, regretting the mastermind statement.

Edward sneered, "Well, it may or may not surprise you.. but I am capable of what is classed as a 'normal' conversation."

"I have no doubt in that, Mr Nigma. Just I didn't think you cared."

"I do, well not really.. although it's regarded as polite to ask the other how one is feeling."

"Yes, it is. To answer your question, I'm in a irate mood. Don't bother trying to pry an answer from me; it's my own business."

"I had no intentions of that, I'm known for being a gentleman. I don't wish to sully my reputation." He replied, draining the last of his tea.

Athena abandoned her task and moved to sit on the sofa, putting her head in her hands in remembering that Delilah and her beau would be drunk off their faces when they returned; she would have to play mother in the morning.. again.

"I better prepare for my rowdy roommate and her boyfriend, I'd appreciate it if you took your leave soon... I imagine you won't want to help me look after them?" She asked, smirking at the image of Riddler shuffling around her apartment in an apron (like a mother) bringing steaming cups of coffee and medication to her two hung over mates. (Although Athena didn't count Alex as a friend, he intruded on her space a little). She picked up her neglected tea cup and emptied its now cold contents into the sink; she watched it swirl down the plug hole before returning to retrieve his. But instead she found him stood up, holding out the cup to her; a sheepish smile on his features. Athena gave him a smile, basically saying 'thank you, I was about to get that'.

3rd Person- Edward

"No problem, Athena." Edward said simply, turning to the open window.

"Eddie?"

Edward's grin widened at the nickname, luckily he had his back turned. "Yes?" He inquired, still facing away from her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, people would probably throw me in Arkham.."

'Get to the point, what are you trying to say?' He pondered, still focusing most of his attention on hearing the rest of her sentence.

"But... thank you for stopping by. In all honesty.. you've brightened my mood. And, I've enjoyed your company." Athena said, she was wringing her hands, but Edward couldn't see that.

For once Edward felt appreciated, she actually didn't mind him visiting... it felt weird... but he sort of liked this feeling, having her around was congenial and gratifying, he often found himself in a state of euphoria just before he dropped in to visit. He pushed the thoughts aside to look back at her. She was simply dressed in maroon jeans with a white t-shirt that read 'you are a shining star' written in what looked at bit like newspaper cut out letters printed on it; in varying colours. He took this time to finally reply, "I enjoyed our chat, and the tea offering was very hospitable of you. You seem a lot bolder around me now, where was this feistiness in our last meeting?"

"It was in the middle of the street, in the dark of night...I'd never met one of the rogue gallery before, you'll have to forgive me. I don't normally react like that."

"It seems that way now, much more confident here."

"Well it is my own home... weren't you leaving?" Athena questioned. Suddenly she gave this big mischievous grin. "You expecting a goodbye kiss?"

He visibly blushed, hiding a embarrassed smile. "No, just considering tonight's events. That's all, I promise." Edward replied casually, trying to hide his chagrin to the best of his abilities.

"Ok, night Edward."

Athena's POV

"I bid you adieu." He said with an endearing little grin. I watched him leave, stepping out the window and sliding down the fire escape. I sighed sadly, I missed his presence all ready. "I must look pathetic.." I muttered to myself. Quickly shaking such ideas from my head, I tried to act optimistic and keep in the good mood Ed had left behind. Skipping cheerfully to the bathroom, I reached for the container of ibuprofen and placed it into my pocket for later. Soon Delilah would return from her late night date, drunk, giddy and dependant on me thanks to the effects of vodka shots.

"Ooh joy..." I chuckled sarcastically, returning to drying and washing the plates, bowls, cups and cutlery that had been left to pile up in the kitchen sink.

The following morning...

3rd person POV

Athena woke up around 9 am, it was her day off today; and saying she was grateful was an understatement. If she was working she'd have the burden of Delilah and Alex on her mind all day besides the fact they'd be left at home while she worked at the asylum. Today she had to dedicate herself to their care, whether she liked it or not. She stretched her sleepy muscles before reaching for the container of ibuprofen she had left on her bed side table, ready for this morning.

Athena's POV

Last night was frustrating. Them two came home at around 3am, giggling and flouncing about; nearly falling over as they supported each other. I was thankful for Edward's company, it allowed me to relax a little before they came back. Delilah is a little bit irresponsible, careless but I have to admit.. when she's not on the prowl for a new boyfriend or out with her current one, she's a kind and considerate friend. Sometimes she orders a take away for us to share, or we support each other in hard times...but she doesn't pay much towards the rent, that's one of the downsides of living with her. But I've learned to take what life throws at you, so I'll take obstacles as they come.

I started my 'mother' routine, bringing the medication and making the coffee, poaching the eggs, as well as providing glass after glass of water. I've read that simple things like these really water down the symptoms of a hangover; anything that will help lessen their constant griping, I'll do. Even if it means laying out pills and handing out liquids every other hour.

**Sorry for this late one shot, I would have put it up in the day time but I was desperate to get it up. I thought I wouldn't finish, but I squeezed some ideas out of my brain and put them on paper (well IPhone)**

**Anyways hope u enjoyed this, there hopefully be another one shot in the future but for now... All in a Nights work is my priority! :P**


End file.
